Will Hope Be Found
by KayDrew
Summary: Fifteen years after the War of the Ring, Merry is called to Rohan for guard and watch duty. On the way there, something goes terribly wrong. Don't judge the story by the prlogue, please.
1. Prologue

The day -

Sunny.

No cloud was in the air,

But darkness was brewing;

Coming Fast.

No stopping it,

No hiding from it.

Fate -

Tested.

Friendship,

It will be needed.

Survival -

Key.

Hope,

Though slim;

Is there.


	2. The Long Journey South

The September day was sunny. The weather was splendid – not too hot nor cold. No clouds distorted the azure sky. A soft breeze made a small grove of oaks sway slightly. This gentle wind ruffled the curly honey brown locks of a pony mounted hobbit. He was settled comfortably in the saddle that was atop his chestnut pony, Shasta. The hobbit, Meriadoc Brandybuck, did not have his big, hairy feet hooked into the stirrups, instead, Merry left them dangling at the sides of his mount. As he rode along, the hobbit hummed an old walking song. There was a smile upon his broad, freckled face. Meriadoc was in a good mood as he traveled alone through the wilderness. Many years had passed since the hobbit had gone on an adventure. His spirits were high and he was excited to be going back to Rohan.

Three days ago, the holbytan had received a letter from Éod, leader of the guards of the lands of Rohan.

"_To Meriadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland, You have been called to Edoras for guard duty as you pledged yourself to serve Rohan years ago. From_ _Éod_" Merry quietly recited to himself. The hobbit wondered why he was needed, however Merry knew he would find out as soon as he got to Rohan. To make sure that he still had the letter he reached into the breast pocket of his yellow brocade vest. He heard the crinkle of the parchment, which assured him that the letter was still in place. Merry did not wish to loose that. He was not sure whether or not he could get into Rohan without it.

Slowly the sun sank over the horizon. Merry was getting sore from riding and felt that he needed a rest. He had woken early every day on this journey so that he could get in a good days ride. The hobbit looked around and behind him wearily. There were no trees to rest under in front of him. The grove of oaks was a ways behind the hobbit. Merry sighed – he did not want to backtrack. Luckily though, there were a bunch of large boulders that were close. Deciding that would be a good resting spot, Merry urged his pony Shasta onward. He dug his heels into the mare's side. Shasta whinnied in annoyance, but sped up. Merry's small sword was strapped at the side of Shasta and as they raced towards the stones, it struck the horse's side with a soft _thawt_.

When Meriadoc was at the boulders, he halted the pony. Merry then dismounted. With quick strides, the hobbit went to his pack. He got his pipe and pipeweed filled pouch. Merry left Shasta to graze and went to one of the boulders and sat down. After removing the elven cloak and placing it on the fresh green grass, Meriadoc stretched his stiff legs out in front of him. The bark brown and mustard plaid wool thigh-length pants and his long-sleeved, button-down-the-front tan linen shirt billowed slightly as the breeze picked up slightly. The wind was neither cool nor bitter; it was refreshing. Letting out a contented sigh, the hobbit opened the pouch and stuck his pipe it. With a thumb, Merry pushed some of it into his pipe. Removing it from the small bag and closing the pouch, Merry lit the pipe. Placing it between his lips, he drew in and blew smoke rings. He smoked his pipe for a while, but then began to feel drowsy. Deciding that it would be best that he should not smoke any longer, Meriadoc extinguished his pipe and fell into a light slumber.

After some light sleep, Merry woke to the sounds of orcs all around him. Hopping up quickly, Merry readied himself for a fight. This fight was one he would not win, but Merry would try. An orc rushed towards Merry. He punched him and the orc went down. Another charged at him and as Merry tried to knock the next orc out, he was hit on the head by the evil creature. The Halfling fell into darkness and was quickly bound by orcish hands. He grabbed Merry and swung him onto his shoulder. Carrying the hobbit over to Shasta, the orc roughly placed him atop the confused creature and the troop moved out.

Three days later Merry awoke. Where was he? Why did his head hurt so much? The hobbit was confused. Slowly, the confusion cleared. Merry realized where he was and what had happened. The hobbit had been captured by orcs, tied up, and placed on his horse. How was he going to get out of this mess?


	3. The Days Before

Three days before his capture, as the hobbit sat on his mare, Merry bid farewell to his cousin, Diamond, and his beloved.

"Goodbye, my dear. I shall return within a fortnight. Pippin, Diamond, please take care of 'Stella for me. I shan't be gone for very long," Merry said. With those words, he waved goodbye one more time and urged Shasta onward to Rohan.

"I hope that his journey is safe," Estella sighed. She had been married to Merry less than a year and it was hard for her when he had to part. She turned to her cousins-in-law and looked at them. She hoped that they could tell her what she needed to hear.

Pippin and Diamond looked at Stella, then at each other. With a nod Pippin said, "Don't worry about Merry; he can take care of himself for a spot o' time…"

"He's one of the most responsible hobbits I know. He took care of my Pip here during the war," she said, taking Peregrin's hand, "I'm sure he'll be back before you know it! Now, we must get back home, you take care."

As Pippin and Diamond walked down the lane, holding hands and chatting, Estella sighed and turned around. She caught a glimpse of Merry and Shasta at the edge of the Old Forest. _Do be careful, Love_, she thought with a heavy sigh.

Just before entering the forest, Merry pulled the reins back and looked at his home. He could just make out Estella. Merry smiled. _Don't worry, my dear… I'll be back before you even get the chance to miss me_, he silently assured his wife as he continued onwards.

Two days passed and things seemed to go as they should, except there was something in the air that was not quite right. Estella and Peregrin felt it though they were the only ones who did Subtle Small and troubling hints of upcoming dangers appeared to the both of them. For Peregrin they came in dreams. On the third night of Meriadoc departure, he had the worst one.

_ Pippin looked around as he rode his noble pony Bramblehoof at top speed. The Old Forest and Bree swept swiftly by. A pony galloped out towards him; it was Shasta. Strangely, the mare had no rider. **That's odd**, thought Pippin**, Shasta and Merry are never apart**. Pippin grabbed Shasta's reins and searched for any sign of Merry. "Merry," he called repeatedly._

_Suddenly, the Thain came upon a hooded figure, leaning against a tree. "Merry!" Pippin called relief in his voice as he hopped down and headed towards the figure, but Merry remained silent. "Merry, Why did ye let Shasta go? Please answer me," Pippin pleaded as he came to Merry. The Master of Buckland was bent nearly double, shuddering uncontrollably while clutching his stomach. He wheezed with labored breathing. _

_"What happened to you," Pippin gasped as he pulled back his cousin's hood. Merry's normally bright blue eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. **This can't be happening! Not now. Not to Merry**, Peregrin thought His best friend looked like Frodo had when the Nazgul attacked him._

_"Merry, tell me what happened," he said, rubbing his friend's ice cold and pale hand as he spoke. Pippin's body began to shake in fear**. No, I can't let myself be scared; I have to be strong for Merry!**_

_Merry looked at Pippin. "H-hullo Pip," he gasped as a weak smile crossed his face. "I knew you'd find me…They're coming." His small smile fell and was replaced with a look of horror. Merry pushed Peregrin away. "You need to get out of here! Tell 'Stella…" Meriadoc whispered as he slumped to the ground, too weak to stand._

_Pippin knelt down and took his beloved cousin in his arms. "Merry, Tell her what?" He asked as he noticed a slightly concealed stab wound. Merriadoc's skin was turning ashen, with veins of poison coursing through his limp form. _

_All went dark. All Pippin could see was Merry whose eyes were closing. "No Merry! You need to stay with me. Estella needs you…I need you!" Pippin cried, tears stinging his eyes. _

_Merry weakly opened his eyes and whispered, "Pip, tell 'Stella I love her and…I-I'm sorry…" Tears streamed down Merry's face as well. "Now go! Leave me, before—" Suddenly he screamed in anguish and fell silent for a moment, mouth agape at what he saw._

_A shrill, piercing shriek filled the air, causing Peregrin's hands to involuntarily fly up over his ears. A huge figure, dressed in black robes reached out an icy hand, and began dragging Merry into the darkness surrounding them._

_"NO!" Pippin yelled into the shadows, "You can't take him! I won't let you!" He reached for Merry's outstretched hands. Peregrin was too late to do anything but watch in horror as his dearest friend disappeared completely into the abysmal void._

"MERRY!" Pippin screamed. He sat up, finding himself in bed. Hot tears ran down his face. It was a sharp contrast to the cold sweat that was beaded upon his skin. Diamond was at his side, holding his hand in hers.

"Why Pippin Dear, what is the matter? Are ye all right?" she cried, gently placing her hand upon his cheek.

Pippin grasped his wife's hand, holding it closer to his face as he closed his eyes. He needed Di's comforting words and her soft, warm touch. Taking a few shaky breaths, he began to speak, "I—I had a dream, Di. Merry was there out on the Plains…"

"The Plains of Rohan?" his wife confirmed.

"Yes, Di, those are the ones. He…" Pippin swallowed hard, "He was hurt, badly. Merry was so pale. He told me to leave him, to get out of there, but I couldn't just leave him, so I stayed… He fell to the ground, and he told me, told me to tell Estella that he loved her, and that he was sorry. He pushed me away, and then," Peregrin whispered with wide eyes, "Merry screamed in pain, and a Hand dragged him away! I couldn't save him, Di. I wasn't able to—" Pippin buried his face into Diamond's shoulder, sobs wracking his body.

"Shh," she cooed, "It'll be all right, you'll see. Merry will be going to Rohan and back. Nobody is going to harm him or take him away." She controlled the urge to break down - she had to be strong, for Pippin's sake. Seeing her husband's strong shoulders heave with sobs frightened Diamond. Even though she spoke the words of solace clearly, she was worried about Merry and she did not believe a single word she had said to Pippin.

Both hobbits sat in silence. Pippin was crying still, but quietly. Diamond was comforting him by stroking his brown curls and cheek. The only sound was the soft pattering of rain. There, suddenly, was a new noise – knocking.


	4. To Leave

Riding along in the middle of the small group of orcs, Merry shifted in his saddle. He winced slightly – the hobbit was very sore. Then, Meriadoc looked down at his wrists and saw blood drip from them. Slowly, he closed his eyes. The sight of the blood and his pounding head made him feel queasy. When the orc had stroked his head, Merry had received large gash on his head, so not only he had a headache, he also had a throbbing wound. "I promised." Merry whispered, but it was not loud enough for the orcs to hear.

The hobbit shifted again and looked around him. There were about twenty orc around him. Most all of them seemed to be getting tired.

"Let's stop." One called out. He was a smaller orc and even seemed to be younger. Looking hopefully at the rest of the group, he paused.

"No," another growled. This one was larger. He was particularly ugly, even for an orc. This orc also stopped and faced the smaller one.

"Yes," the first one hissed. The little orc looked all most pathetic. He was squirming slightly and the orc looked nervous.

"No," the other one shouted. Seeming to grow and tower above them all. He was truly frightening. The second orc shrank down slightly, but then suddenly, he sprang upon the larger, scary orc.

The two orcs started to brawl violently. They punched each other in the face repeatedly. The jagged armor cut their faces, which sent black blood flying. A few drops hit Merry's' face and the hobbit grimaced.

"Stop it!" the leader yelled. He was massive. In fact, this orc was bigger and uglier than all of the orcs, even the particularly ugly one. "We will stop."

Two other orcs pulled the brawling creatures apart with little trouble trouble. After the fighting orcs were pulled apart, the convoy of orcs started to unpack some of their things. A few of them, mainly the two who had just been fighting, were grumbling as they did. The orcs left Merry by himself – they seemed to have forgotten him. No one was standing watch over him, which was a little absurd to Meriadoc. When the grumbling had subsided, the orcs began to eat the rancid and maggoty meat that they carried with them. After they had eaten, the group of orcs dozed off. _Now's my chance_, he thought with a weak smile.

Merry pressed his legs to Shasta's side which made her start to trot. "Good girl," Merry whispered, feeling very pleased that he had gotten himself out of this trouble.

He turned his head when the orcs began to stir. "Hey! The mealy half-ling is getting away," Merry heard one of them say and the hobbit gulped. To hasten the pony, the hobbit pressed harder against the sides of the pony. However, the orcs were swifter and had reached Merry's side in three strides. As the group treaded over the trotting pony, they drew their swords. The closest orc, the leader, held two weapons. One of which had been Merry's sword and the other looked sickening familiar.

"Oh so yeh try to get away, eh?" the lead orc growled, "Not on my watch. You will never run…again, dog." He swung a deadly weapon and it connected with his side. Merry felt white-hot pain come over him and heard the orcs laugh. Taking Merry's sword, he stuck it into Shasta's side. The pony quickly fell, but before she landed on the hard ground, Merry rolled off the steed and into the bush.

"Do we leave 'im?" the small orc asked.

"Aye," the leader said, "He won' be alive fer long."

The orcs laughed cruelly. They sauntered off without another look behind them. Merry was quickly forgotten in their minds.

The hobbit lay in the dirt and under the bush he had rolled under. His brown eyes were closed and his face was drawn. Blood streaked down his face and into his eyes and mouth and down his neck. The feeling of the cold, sticky substance drenching him was horrible and sickening. He took in slow uneven breaths that rattled in his lungs. Fear and darkness began to plague his mind. Merry had naught an idea what to do or what would happen and it terrified him. Staying under this bush was not an option. If Meriadoc was to survive, he would need to be seen. It did not occur to the wounded hobbit that he could be revealed to some being that was bad.

Slowly he opened his eyes and made his way over to the closest tree. It took all the strength he had, but he managed, though just barely. Merry leaned against the tree, closed his eyes, and concentrated on breathing. It hurt to do so and the breath rattled in his lungs. Trying to get a feel for where he was, the hobbit looked around with dim eyes that looked like muddy puddles – they were not his usual bright, sparkling brown eyes. All the hobbit saw were trees, brush and plains. Then, after he tired of looking at the scenery, Merry looked down at his side and saw that he had a deep wound. When he saw it, he sucked in air in surprise and coughed hard.

Blood tricked out of the injury and puddle around him. "Oh dear." he whispered, "What will be come of me?"

Merry closed his eyes, sighed slightly and shifted. The bark was digging into his back and it was rubbing him sore. Slowly the hobbit sank into a sitting position and closed his eyes. For a few minutes, he dozed. Wearily, after his quick nap, the hobbit opened his eyes and checked on his wound. The bleeding had mostly stopped and only a little blood came from the gash. He sighed. That was good thing.

Merry felt himself fading, falling, into cold, pain and finally death. He had no fear of any of those things and that scared him. In fact, the no fear he felt confused him - he should be scared to die, Merry knew, but he wasn't. The hobbit felt a strange calm come over him. He had always thought he would be panicked when it was his time, but he was far from it. He felt a knot settle in his stomach. What it was, Merry was not sure. Sadness came over him and the hobbit sniffed and winced – even sniffing hurt. He closed his eyes feeling so tired, but quickly Meriadoc opened them. Merry blinked and looked around again as the sun slowly rose. "I must keep awake," he mumbled and he started to hum quietly to himself. The hum was comforting. _It was almost like a lullaby, _Merry thought, which brought him back to the subject of sleep He wanted to do that so badly, but he knew he shouldn't or couldn't - least not yet.

As he finished humming, he thought about Stella. Oh how he wished to hold her in his arms right then. She would make everything all right. She always did. A small smile spread onto his face as he thought about, but it faded though. He would never see her again, it dawned on him, nor would he see Pippin.


	5. Prologue 2

…That night

Rain like tears was falling

The wind like a lion was roaring

And the glass has shivered with fright

When terror has struck

And with unbearable pain

The wounded hobbit

Looked at the rain…

For him…every breath was painful

Every movement was torture

The falling rain was playful with the nature

And in his mind he understood

That his end must be near at hand.

Those eyes were filled with fright

It was a pitiful sight in the middle of the night

How she has felt his nearing death.

To his aid they swiftly came

And that illness at once was eased

For he was taken into her loving

And caring arms…


	6. Found

Two days passed and Merry was not faring well. No one had trekked through these lands and so Merry was still where he sat. The hobbit had been too weak to move. His pack, filled with his food and water, was on his dead pony. Merry had not been in the mood to eat in the last two days because of the pain. The hurt he felt was more then he could ever imagine. The agony was so great that it was mind-numbing. At items, in fact would send him into a state where he neither was awake nor asleep. When he was in this condition, he did not dream. All that he saw in this half-awake, half-sleep state was blackness. It was a darkness that was consuming and near impossible to get out or break until it was ready to be broken.

As the hobbit leaned against the tree, his condition slowly deteriorated. Meriadoc was becoming paler and cooler with the passing moments. His breath was growing erratic as well. Because of the lack of liquids, the hobbit's lips were parched and cracked. Merry's skin was turning translucent and taut. Also, if someone had looked at his side, they would have seen blood-red lines of poison etching away from the wound.

Far away, Merry heard voices and sobbing, however, he did not nor could not recognize them and they made no sense. Slowly, he opened his eyes. They were not the same bright, inquisitive brown eyes however. They had turned as dull as mud. He squinted and tried to figure out who the beings were, but Merry could not.

His heart raced and his muscles tightened in fear. The hobbit had no clue if the beings were friend or foe. With the panic, his breath became even more erratic. Meriadoc wished to cough, but he did not dare because he was fearful of being seen – even though Merry was not exactly hidden and that Pippin, Diamond, and Estella had all ready seen him. Pippin, Diamond, and Estella rushed to the cloaked figure that was leaning against the tree.

"Merry!" Estella cried, "Are you all right?" She took up one of his hands. It was like ice. She suppressed a gasp when she felt it. Never before had Stella felt something so cold.

Merry's eyes drooped a little when he heard the voice of his wife. The sound brought a little joy to his heart; however it also brought a chill to her very bones. Meriadoc Brandybuck turned his head slightly so that he may peer upon her delicate features. Wearily and weakly, the male hobbit smiled at her. In his dusty colored eyes worry show.

"Stella," he whispered, the pain from his wound mixing with the worry, "How did..." Merry stopped and coughed. He grabbed his side with his so that the hobbit could protect himself. The hobbit leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Slowly the fear Merry had felt a little while before, passed and his heartbeat slowed. "Know?" he finished after a drawn out time of silence.

"I'm your wife. I have a sort of sixth sense for this sort of thing. Pippin here..." Estella spoke gently. She gestured towards Pippin, whom Merry had not seen until then. "He had a nightmare," Stella explained as she continued, "But how we knew that is not important now." She gently rubbed Merry's hand.

Pippin looked about, his wife's hand still in his. He felt quite uneasy, but why he could not say exactly.

"What is it, Pip Darling?" asked Diamond, noticing his restlessness.

Pippin looked off into the distance because he thought he saw something moving. "Oh, it's nothing Di. Just my eyes playing tricks," he lied. Pippin didn't want the women hobbits to be frightened, especially because of Merry's state. _What if they panicked? Where we would be then,_ Peregrin thought. He gently patted the hand of his wife.

Di looked up at Pip, as feelings of fear come over her. "What shall we do, now that we have found Merry?" she whispered.

Pippin's mind whirled as he thought over the question. He had hoped that they would be safe and that his nightmare was just that; a nightmare. However, it was not so.


	7. Hopes and Fears

Merry glanced around until he saw Pippin. He saw the fear in his friends' eyes and Merry felt the fear as well. "Orcs," Meriadoc breathed out as he tried to tell them what had happened, "They found me and took me captive. I tried to get away...they stabbed me in the side. Maybe they thought I was dinner and wanted skewered hobbit." He tried to laugh but could not do more then chuckle because of the pain.

"We need to get ye out of here, Merry. I am glad that I brought with me some Kingsfoil. I keep it with me all the time. It's a good thing I do," Pippin said as he reached into his pouch. He pulled out a pestle and mortar, and a few sprigs of Kingsfoil. Taking some water from his water skin, he ground the herb into a thick paste. "Here, it'll only slow the infection, but it's better than letting the wound go untreated. If only Aragorn were here, he could easily heal something like this." Pippin said. The last part was more to himself than Merry. Pippin thought back to the time in the Houses of Healing where Aragorn had healed many including Meriadoc.

"How did you know?" Merry gasped as he let the hand holding his side drop into his lap. Merry's' other hand went limp in Stella' hand and he closed his eyes. Merry breathed out slowly.

_Know what_, Pippin thought as he slathered the wound with the kingsfoil paste. Peregrin thought he knew what Merry was talking about. However, the hobbit did not wish to voice his thoughts. If he did, then it would be true and Pippin did not want this dire truth to be factual.

As Peregrin placed the altheas was placed on the wound he gasped and coughed. The hobbit opened his eyes and peered at Pippin. "Orcs..." he whispered again, "They-they had a Morgul blade."

Stella trembled with fear as Merry spoke. "What do we do now Peregrin?" she asked as tears began to stream down her face.

Pippin's face turned ashen when he heard what had happened. _No not a Morgul blade. This can't be happening. My dream,_ Peregrin thought. The hobbit gulped. He had almost lost his other cousin Frodo that way 16 years ago and Pippin was not going to loose Merry this way either. "Maybe, maybe in your case, this isn't quite as bad. Frodo's wound had the tip of the sword imbedded in it! Yours doesn't," Pippin asked this in a hurried voice. He was trying to suppress his excitement that it was not as bad as it could be, however it was hard. "Merry, how long ago were you attacked?"

Merry closed his eyes as he thought over the question. His memories of the last days were vague "I-I can't remember Pip," he whispered. Merry slowly opened his eyes and looked at his wife and then Pippin. "I was hurt two days ago I believe," he whispered.

Pippin thought back to the fateful day, _Frodo went nearly three days before being healed, and he looked much worse. Perhaps the blade had increased the process_. "That's good enough," Pippin said soothingly as he checked the wound again, "There may still be time. I think that the tip of the blade accelerated Frodo's condition." Pippin hoped that he was right.

Merry half-nodded his head and wining as Pippin checked the wounds. Fear fell over the hobbit. It showed in his muddy brown eyes. "Am I going to die?" Merry suddenly asked.

Pippin swallowed and Diamond shook as Merry asked this question. Estella looked down at her husband. _He-he can't die. No, don't leave me alone in this world, my love, _the woman thought. Peregrin lifted Merry's head so that they were eye to eye, Pippin spoke with a certain voice, even though he did not feel confident, "No, Merry. I won't let you die. I will find a way to heal ye."

Merry felt his chin quivered slightly when tears threatened to come as he stared at Pippin. "I don' want to be like Frodo," Merry whispered. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Pippin looked again out and across the plains. It was nearly midday, but the clouds were blocking the sun's warm rays. Darkness seemed to fall upon everything, except Rohan. In the unusual darkness, the Golden Hall seemed to gleam. _Rohan may be our only hope_, thought Pippin; _I_ _don't know how else I can save him. But I must try, even if I have to die in the process._

Pippin looked over at Merry and Estella and then his wife. _What am I thinking? I can't leave Di all alone either, _Peregrin thought with a slight nod. "Stella, Di, I need ye to go down and get the ponies and supplies," Pippin instructed. He turned and looked at his maimed cousin. "Hold on Merry, we're going to Rohan," Pippin whispered as the hobbits held back the tears that were threatening to unleash themselves. He had to be strong and help his family.

Merry nodded slowly. "All right," Merry whispered, "I guess I am off guard duty there now, eh?" He smiled weakly at his cousin. The hobbit wished to keep this dire situation as light as possible and he only knew how to do that by telling jokes – even bad ones. Though he was joking, there was fear in his eyes. Also, no serenity remained in the muddy eyes. "Pippin? Can I ask you something? Don't lie, please..." he asked in a harsh whisper after his wife and Diamond had left. Merry licked his lips and waited for Pippin to speak.


	8. Onward Ho!

Pippin swallowed hard as a very large lump formed in his throat. _What is he goin' to ask me? What do I say to him,_ Pippin wondered. "Merry," Pippin managed to choke out, "of course I will tell ye the truth. When have I ever done otherwise?" Peregrin took up both of his friend's cold hands and clasped them. He felt all of the warmth being sucked right out of his hands into Merry's, and yet Merriadoc's hands remained as cold as before. "What do ye need to ask me?"

Merry swallowed slightly and closed his eyes. "You were protectin' them, weren't you?" he asked, "Di and Stella…" Merry licked his lips as he drifted off and then Merry pressed them together. After a time and a deep breath he continued. "Am I going to die, Pip," he asked as he looked up at his cousin with wide and sincere eyes, "I want the truth. I know it is a bad wound, Pip…" Merry closed his eyes and his head drooped to one side for a moment as he rested. He blinked again and looked at his cousin with pleading eyes as Merry waited to hear his answer.

As Peregrin looked at his cousin again a single tear fell from his eyes. "The truth is, Merry, I don't know. I will do my best to save you, I won't give up. I can't put our wives in danger though. I won't do it. Even if it means that you or I die. I have to put them first."

Merry slowly reached up, even though it hurt to do so, and wiped the tear from Pippin's face. "Don' cry Pippin, please," Merry whispered as he tried to take care of his younger cousin even though it was he that needed the caring for at the time. "Don't even put them in danger, got that? Or yourself..." Merry whispered as he shook his head, "No matter what happens, protect Stella. Promise me you will..." Merry closed his eyes again and a small cough echoed out as he drifted off.

Pippin's heart felt like it would break if he said anymore, nevertheless he pressed on anyway, "M-Merry, I won't let you die. I am going to protect you. I want to have a niece or a nephew. I want to be able to smoke pipeweed with my best friend again. Do ye understand?"

Merry nodded slowly, however then he shook his head. He understood, none-the-less the hobbit knew there was a chance that either of those things could happen. Meriadoc knew there was a good possibility that he would not survive this. Feeling tired from talking, he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

As Merry rested, Pippin checked to see how he was faring. Merry slowly opened his eyes until they were half-mast and studied Pippin and the wounded hobbit felt shame fill his heart.

The hobbit felt a sudden and intense fear replace the shame he had been feeling as he heard the sound of hooves coming. The fear faded when Merry saw that it was only his wife and Diamond with their ponies. Merry let out a slow and rattling breath.

Pippin noticed that Stella and Diamond had returned. "Di, give me the bandages so I may dress his wound. Stella, could ye hold Merry," Peregrin asked.

Nodding, Stella took Merry's hand with one and supported his shoulders with the other.

Merry looked up at his wife and gave her a small and weak smile as she held him. Absently he stroked her hand gently and leaned his head on her shoulder. Merry looked down and watched Pippin work. He felt his cheeks redden. Feelings of shame had swept over him again.

Peregrin proceeded to remove Merry's soiled shirt. He applied some more Athleas and carefully wrapped the bandages around his cousin. Pippin then took a fresh shirt from his pack and put it on Meriadoc.

_I should have been more careful_, Merry thought as Pippin dressed him. "I don' think we need to save the bloody shirt. The last thing we need is being chased by some blood-thirsty beast," Merry whispered as he licked his parched lips.

"There," Pippin said. He wiped his brow and looked at his handiwork. Not as good as Striders, but better than nothing. The hobbit stood and took the soiled shirt a ways away and buried it. Peregrin came back to Merry and studied the injured halfling. Merry's lips were cracked and dry. It suddenly occurred to Pippin that his friend most likely hadn't eaten or drank in these last two days. "Here Merry, drink, it will help ye." Pippin said gently as he pulled out a small flask. Carefully he lifted the flask to Merry's lips. "It's the last of the Ent draught, Merry. I thought that I should keep some, just in case you suddenly became taller than me," He said, trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

Merry swallowed the rich drink. The hobbit felt coolness and some serenity rush over him. When Pippin told his joke, he chuckled and sputtered. Some of the draught trickled down his chin. "Now I will be taller then ye – though I always was." Merry whispered, feeling full and content.

Pippin looked over and whistled for his pony, Bram. Bramblehoof snickered softly who came over to his master. He knelt besides Merry as if he knew what was going on. "Good boy, Bram. Good boy. Now, everyone, on the count of three, I want you all to help me get Merry up on top of Bram here. 1... 2... 3!"

The hobbits lifted Meriadoc carefully at the last count. They gently set him down on the saddle. As Bramblehoof stood, Pippin steadied his friend. Merry felt very helpless as the three of them helped him onto Pips' pony and his cheeks redden further. A wave of dizziness came over him as the pony stood. He held onto the bridle and smiled weakly in thanks to everyone.

"Stella you take your pony. Di, ye'll ride with Stella. We're going to make for Edoras," Pippin instructed as Stella hopped up on her pony, followed by Di. Pippin climbed up onto Fairmane - Diamond's mare.

Merry tried to focus on the place they were traveling to, but he found it difficult. He clucked his tongue and the pony started off with the rest of them. The hobbits slowly made their way towards Edoras.


	9. Night to Day

As they rode to Edoras, Merry dozed lightly. It was never for long nor peacefully. The pain worsened with each passing moment. By nightfall the ache was nearly unbearable. Merry shifted in his saddle every so often as he tried to get comfortable. The pain radiated all over his body and was weakening him greatly because night had fallen. Night meant darkness, and darkness meant that evil beings could walk among the good and take prisoners if they so.

Meriadoc was dozing at this time and was lagging just a little behind his cousin, Stella, and Di. His breathing was slow, raspy and uneven. As he dozed, he saw his first look at the twilight world. It terrified him. Foul, pale beings beckoned him to follow. At times they pulled at his ankles, his arms, and even one pushed his back as they tried to take him. He woke sweating and gasping for breath. Merry clutched his chest and looked around frantically.

Pippin had noticed that his friend had lagged behind a bit, and pulled back to check on him. Merry was sleeping quite fitfully. He had reached out to check his pulse and temperature when suddenly Merry shot up. "Merry, what's the matter?" He asked. Pippin was shocked at his friend's sudden movement.

Merry slumped in his saddle. He was pale and the sweat was drying. "I dreamt of wraiths." he whispered. His hands shook with blatant fear. Every inch of his face was etched with worry and pain. He slowly let out a breath and closed his eyes, as he tried to calm himself.

"What," Pippin hissed fearfully as looked at his cousin. "But wasn't that world destroyed? The wraiths – they are gone, aren't they?" Pippin studied the panicked features on Merry's face.

Merry licked his lips and glanced at his cousin. The expression Merry wore was one of a hobbit child. Slowly, Merry shrugged. He had thought so, but perhaps he was wrong. Pippin looked back at Merry's face again. Never had he seen his cousin so afraid. It scared him to see Merry like this, but he shook it off, trying to stay strong. He had to stay strong.

Stella and Diamond were riding ahead on Greyhelm. "What do you suppose is happening back there?" Stella asked Diamond, looking back at their husbands. Stella wiped a stray tear from her eye as she did.

Diamond shrugged a bit and said, " I-I can't rightly say. I can't see what's going on, dear. I'm sure that everything will work out right. We have not a day's ride to Edoras from here, and we'll find someone who can help us," Diamond whispered as chewed her bottom lip in anxiety.

Stella answered, "I hope so, Di. I do. I don't want to lose Merry, not now. I- I just can't do it. I can hardly bear seeing him like this. I don't know what will happen if he..." She trailed off as she thought, _No, I won't think that way; I have to keep my wits about me, for Merry_

Pippin and Merry rode in silence for a while. Finally, Pippin could bear it any longer. "Merry, what did you see, exactly?" Pippin thought and then cringed. _Fool, what are you doin', _Pippin yelled at himself in his mind. He stopped berating himself and thought for a moment. _Merry is still conscious. That is a good sign, I've got to keep him talking, keep his mind sharp._

Meriadoc glanced at his cousin. He had been staring unfocusedly ahead as he had listened to Pippin "Blackness and fog," Merry began quietly, "Then ghastly, ghostly beings. Men I think they were. These beings were silvery blue and tried to grab me…" Merry sighed and he shook slightly as he drifted off. Merry blinked and his eyes closed for a moment. He slowly opened them again and coughed. Merry had a pained expression on his face as he did so.

Slowly, as they rode, the sun appeared over the horizon. As the day progressed, things seemed to be looking up. It was a warm, sunny day and it made Merry feel very good - the first time in two days. He sat straight on the pony and his eyes were clear and bright. He chattered on with Pippin or his wife or Diamond about nothing in particular for awhile and then Merry was quiet. After awhile he started to hum the song Frodo had taught him long ago and then he started to sing,

"The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursuing it with eager feet,

Until it joins some larger way

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then? I cannot say."

Merry clapped his hands and smiled as he finished singing the lively song. The darkness and direness that had surrounded him had vanished for the time. It would be back on the 11th hour, when most hope fails the strongest heart and the soul of a being is tests; balanced on a tip of sword awaiting the fates to decide if thou shall see the next morn or pass into nothingness.

The Fellowship of the Ring - Bilbo in 'A Long Expected Party' & Frodo in 'Three is Company'.


	10. Riding On

Pippin rode beside Merry. Every once in awhile he would glance at his cousin to make sure what he was real. He was glad to see a smile upon his face once more. It made his heart feel light, lighter than it had been since his nightmare four days earlier. He joined in adding his clear tone to Merry's raspy one, "Where many paths and errands meet./And whither then? I cannot say."

Merry clapped his hands and smiled as they went. Pippin smiled right along with his cousin. He hoped that the rest of the journey would be as enjoyable.

At around mid-day, they hobbits stopped for a while. They ate some food and drank, and Merry's bandages were checked. Pippin, after food had been consumed and Merry had been checked, looked over at Diamond and Stella. They were chattering away while picking the beautiful white flowers. _Ah, it's good to see everyone in such a fine mood. Perhaps this will be a short, enjoyable trip. Maybe Merry will get better on his own_, Pippin thought looking about.

Diamond walked over to Pippin, who was sitting down with his hand resting on his right knee. She stroked his curly hair, smiling sweetly down at him. Pippin looked up and smiled back.

Diamond felt safe, safer than she had in these last few days. She breathed in deeply, taking in the medley of comforting smells: trees, flowers, and the familiar scent of pipeweed.

Merry sat atop a small boulder. He had his face turned to the sun to warm it. It felt so good to feel warmth again. Merry then looked down and watched his wife pick flowers.

Stella smelled the sweet scent of the white flowers, their milky petals tickling her nose. "These flowers are so beautiful! I wonder what they are called," She wondered aloud as she waltzed over to Merry with a small bouquet of the delicate flowers in hand. She sat down by his side, and in silence began to weave a crown.

"I do not recall what they are called, but I do know they are planted on top of the royal's tomb mounds." he explained softly, even though the question had not been directed at him. Merry smiled a little at his wife as he watched her make the crown out of the lovely flowers.

"Merry, it warms my heart to see you feeling better," she said, stopping her work and taking his hand. It was still cold, but not as icy. Merry's skin even seemed to be less pale.

The male hobbit felt even more joy as his wife took his hand and held it. He loved how she held it and also how her hand looked. They reminded him of fresh, spring butter.

A few stray tears trickled down her face. Stella was afraid that she may lose her husband, and never have the chance to have a child with him. _It_ _does not matter, anyway. The doctor said_, she thought with a shake of her head. Stella didn't want to think of that right then.

Merry cocked his head to one side. "Are you all right dear? Do not weep. I am fine. Well, I will be." he said, not knowing that Stella could not have children.

Stella sniffed a bit as she looked up at her husband. "Yes, I am fine now, dear. I was just so scared that I might lose you. But we have Pippin and Di to help us..."

Merry gently stroked her hand with his thumb. "You won't loose me _that _easily, love." he said, glancing up at the sky. A few clouds started to form and cover the sun. Whenever the sun was covered by clouds, he began to feel the affects of the wound again. Merry tried to hide the pain, especially from his wife.

Stella looked up at the sky and worry seeped into her veins. The hand she held, seemed slightly colder, but she shrugged it off as if she were just imagining this. "Are we going to continue soon," she asked the group.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to get going. We still have a ways to go." he said, shifting slightly and wincing a little as his pain slowly returned.

Stella felt a slight squeeze on her hand as Merry winced. _He is getting worse_, a small voice said inside her head. Stella asked Pippin, "Shouldn't we get going soon?"

"I think we should," Merry said, standing slowly as he went over to his mount.

Pippin looked at the sun as it hid behind the clouds and shivered. Merry needed sunlight. It was their only hope of getting him to Edoras alive. "Diamond, Are you ready?"

"Yes dear," Diamond replied. She went to her pony and mounted. Di wrapped her hands around the reins. The hobbit woman was ready to ride.

Stella followed closely behind Merry. She did not want to take any chances. Even though she felt she was overly protective, she also had feelings deep down that told her Merry was not as well as he acted.

Merry looked back behind him slightly and saw Stella following him. "I am okay, love," he reassured her. Merry in fact was not that well, though he had only the slightest idea about how ill he was. Merry placed a hand on the saddle and pushed himself onto Bram wincing as he did.

This time, Stella rode solo. Diamond and Pippin shared a seat atop Fairmane with Pippin in the front. Diamond held tightly to his waist and the hobbits took off.


	11. Worsening

As they rode towards Edoras, Merry did not speak for a long time. He had no energy nor felt like it. The clouds never left the sky and it was becoming cool and windy. The weather conditions were making it worse on Merry. He felt the cold and darkness slowly creep back into his heart, mind, and body. His eyes grew dull again and filled with pain and they looked haunted.

"The road goes ever on and on..." he tried to sing when night had long fallen and the full moon was the only light they had and it was fleeting. However, Merry could not continue or he had forgotten. It was hard to say which.

Merry closed his eyes and dozed fitfully. His skin broke into a clammy sweat, but not from any night terror. He had no dreams, no thoughts, no anything, but pain when he was in this state.

Pippin pushed Fairmane onward. The hobbit ignored both his and the pony's fatigue. They had to get to Edoras as fast as the wind blows. Twisting around, he looked at his wife who had long since fallen asleep, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. The hobbit smiled at the thought of this, but the smile faded instantly as he glanced in his cousin's direction. He looked paler than ever, veins creeping all across his face, arms, legs and neck.

Peregrin pulled back so that he could ride beside his cousin. "Merry? Merry, are you all right," He asked in a fearful whisper. Pippin's memories suddenly rushed back to the time of Frodo's wound. Frodo had begun to shriek, and he went cold as Mt. Caradhras, Pippin recollected. Merry is just as cold now as Frodo ever was and he looked worse then Frodo had. Things had taken a disastrous turn for the worse.

Merry's eyes flared open. The whites of his eyes were all that could be seen. His eyes then closed as fast as they had opened and his head drooped to his chest. Slowly, he began to slide sideways, and off the horse. He landed on his side in a heap. A hiss came from his lips but he made no other sound.

Pippin leapt down from Fairmane as Merry fell. It startled Di, who let go just in time or she would have fallen off the pony just as Merry had. "Wh-what's going on, Pippin?" she asked frantically. When she saw the fallen hobbit, a shrill sound came from her lips.

Stella woke instantly when she heard a small shriek from Diamond. Turning around on her mount, she saw Pippin and Diamond off the ponies, and on the ground next to Merry. Stella leapt off Greyhelm and rushed to her husband's side and took up his hand. "Help him, Pippin! Do something," she cried out in fear.

Pippin looked in the direction of Edoras and gulped. It was still a half-mile away. _Merry, you can't do this to us now. If you do, there is no way I can save you! We're too far, too far_, Pippin thought as heavy rain began to fall.

"Pippin," Stella screamed," Help him, please. What is happening to him?"

Diamond checked the wound beneath the bandages while Stella asked questions. She cringed. The cut was dark and the veins were nearly black. "He's not going to last long. What do we do now," Di asked as tears streamed down her face.

Pippin stood rigid for a moment as he stared unblinkingly at Merry. Tears began to run down his face, and he fell slowly to his knees.

Merry suddenly shrieked with pain. It was a sound that did not seem it could come from such a frail body and it lasted for a good five minutes. When it was over, Merry seemed to slump into himself. His breathing was raspy and spontaneous and retching.

With each breath, his body trembled. Each passing moment, he grew cooler and paler. His skin had turned and slightly translucent. His eyes fluttered a few times, but don't open. His mouth opened in a silent scream of anguish and fear.

All around him he saw the wraiths, their forms long, skinny, and menacing. They called to him and reached out. Merry, in the twilight world, sat on the ground, hunkered in a small ball, trying to stay away from the unholy beings. The hobbit was terrified. He knew that they would win soon, but not yet. In him there was still a will to fight.

Pippin took Merry gently by the shoulders and shook him. He cried out, "No, Merry! I am not goin' to lose ye now! I won't let you!" Pippin was trembling from a mix of fear and anger. He hastily set Merry atop Bram. Time was running short. Merry couldn't last long, and there was no time to do much else except get to Edoras.


	12. Memories

Taking a deep breath as he looked down at Stella and Diamond he said, "I am going to ride with Merry to Meduseld. Hopefully help will be found there. I have to ask ye to stay back. I don't know what happened to the Wraiths. If they come after us, I don't want ye getting hurt!"

"B-but," Stella began. She looked desperately up at Pippin. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was loosing her husband and there was nothing she could do.

"I know, Stella. This is not the time to comfort your husband. I know how much ye love him, but you need to stay out of harm's way," Pippin explained in a soft and hurried voice, "Merry made me promise to protect you, even at the cost of his life."

Stella gasped. Her tears streamed down her face even more than before. She held her hand to her mouth and shut her eyes tightly. _Oh, Merry... Why? Why did ye make him promise that, _Estella thought.

Peregrin took Diamond in his arms one last time. Gently he kissed her. "Di, if I don't come back, take care of Faramir for me. Take care of yourself. I love you with all my heart," he whispered.

Diamond sobbed into her husband's strong shoulders. Her body heaved with each gasp of air. She let out a small, mouse-like sound as Pippin took her hands and pulled her away. A very grave look was set upon his face.

"Diamond... I, I have to go, Merry needs me. We need to get to Rohan. I need you and Stella to stay together. Be strong, please. I swore that I would put your life before mine, and so I shall. Farewell, Diamond," Pippin spoke with gentleness. He turned away with tears streaming down his face. _I don't want to say goodbye, it's too much, too much for me to handle. I have to save Merry, but our wives must also be safe_, Pippin thought as he strode away from Stella and his wife. He hopped up onto Bram behind Merry, and charged off towards Meduseld. Onward he urged Bramblehoof, pushing his pony further and further. They were nearly to the gates, when Merry shrieked again and he began to convulse.

"Merry," Pippin screamed out in fear as the rain fell harder. The scream was drowned out by a crash of thunder. This was the worst thing Pippin could think of to happen to his friend in this condition. When Pippin got to the gates, he discovered them were closed. Pippin hastily hopped down and pushed on the gates with all his might. He slipped in the mud as he did so, but they did not budge – they were too heavy for one hobbit to move. Merry needed him though. He pushed again. The doors slowly cracked open slightly. It was just wide enough to let them enter.

Taking Merry down from Bramblehoof, Pippin struggled to get to the door. He groaned under the pressure, but continued on into the night, carrying Merry to the Golden Hall. Pippin slipped and slid as he climbed up the hill, but finally, he came to the door. Guards stood on each side of the doorway and at first they would not let him pass. However, one of the guards recognized the hobbit on Pippin's shoulders and let Pippin pass. "What happened," Éod asked, but Pippin did not hear him.

Merry groaned softly. He whispered one word, "Aragorn". It as if he was aware of what was going on around his.

Pippin's eyes widen with excitement and hope. "Is Aragorn by any chance here? He can heal him," Peregrin said. The king of Gondor was the only chance to save Merry.

The guards looked at each other, and then at the hobbits. Finally one said, "He is." The man nodded them through.

Dimly, Merry heard commotion around him. He could only pick out a few of his words, but those terrified the maimed hobbit. It brought dread into his heart_. Am I going to die? I have never heard that much fear in Pip's voice_, Merry thought. Life's faltered and the wraiths came closer to him. They even grabbed a hold of his legs and arms, but the grasp was weak. They were fought off by memories of the past.

_Merry was a tween, he was muddy and disheveled, but did not care – he was with his cousin and they were have a very good time. "Come on Mer!" Pippin called to his cousin. _

"_Just a moment," Merry called down from an apple tree. He picked a few apples and stuffed them in his pocket. He heard a cry and quickly Merry dropped from the tree and ran as fast as his short legs would allow. Pippin was sitting on the ground, holding his knee and crying. Merry bent down beside his cousin. "Let me look," he said gently._

_The younger lad nodded and slowly let go of his knee. Merry peered at it with a goofy look on his face. He then ruffled his cousins' hair. "Tis just fine, Pippin dear – it is just skinned." He said, helping him up and hugging him._

One of the guards led Pippin, carrying Merry, through the halls. The tall and burly man stopped at the end of the hall. In front of them was a massive oak door. He grabbed hold of the large door handle and pulled the doors open.

The wraiths pulled at Merry just as the soldier pulled the doors open_. Wraiths… I am turning into one, aren't I Pip_, Merry thought to himself. In the twilight world he stood slowly and he started to wander around the twilight world. He wanted out. However, he could not find the way. It was near pitch black in this world. It was also smoky. He could see nothing but the foul creatures. He squinted and could all most see through smoke and blackness, the real world. What he saw was confusing. He was not sure who or what they were._ Should I know those forms? I think so, but I can't place them_, Merry thought painfully. It worried him that he did not know who the beings were. The hobbit did not know how to relieve the terror he felt.

_Merry was older – many years older – he was with Pippin again, but in a different place. Merry was in bed and Pippin sat beside him, holding his hand. His whole body ached and Merry was so hot, yet he felt so cold. A sudden coughing fit took over him and his whole body shook with them. Pippin was up in a second, holding him tightly until the fit was over. Then, carefully, Pippin laid him back down and brushed a strand of sweaty locks away from his forehead. "You are so sick, Merry." Pippin whispered in a quavering voice, "I don' know what to do." _

Merry coughed. It shook his whole body. A strong, protective arm wrapped around him so that he would not fall. _Who is it? Who holds me_, Merry thought. He knew it was the same person as before, but still he could not figure out who it could be. In the back of his mind he knew he should know and it worried him even more so, more then the wraiths did. His mind went back again to the past.

_Merry was much older, they were trekking with Sam and Frodo and a man – Strider he was called. They had stopped and were camping. Suddenly, there were the wraiths. They attacked Frodo. _

_Then Merry was in Rivendell. Frodo had been healed and was in council. Merry was hiding behind a pillar and listening._

_Next, he was in the misty mountains. He was trying to fight orcs. They were running – all nine (counting him) – and then they stopped when they reached a bridge. They ran across – Gandalf last. He was fighting the barlog, and he went down with it. "NO!" Merry cried hoarsely as they ran. When they reached outside, Merry comforted Pippin._

_He was now in Lothlorien, and then he was running with Pip. Boromir was killed. They were taken and escaped. He was with Eowyn. Merry was in front of the Witch King – he struck it and pain radiated through his body, none he had ever felt the likes of – then he saw Pippin and then he was at the shore saying good-bye._

_Merry wet cold and wet hit him. His wound hurt more then he had ever felt in his life. He yelled out in pain in a voice unlike his own and his body tensed. The rain belted him and the wraiths grabbed him. They pulled him down, but he got up and ran. _

_Merry was getting dressed in his finest. Pippin came in, dressed in his finest as well. He straightened his tie. "Ready?" Pip asked him and Merry nodded_

"_Yes." Merry said as Pippin hugged him tightly. _

_They were then outside. Merry stood by Stella and smiling grandly and then they were at a party and then off for their honeymoon and he was so happy – happier then he had been in a long time._

_Merry screamed as Pippin picked him up – it hurt to move or to be moved. A clammy sweat broke out on his forehead and the last of the warmth in him, the little he had, left him. His eyes open suddenly and the whites show. There was fear in them and there was a look of looking at something not in this world. They closed as suddenly as they opened and his breath came out in short, spastic gasps that shook his weak body and hissed in his lungs. _

As the memories faded, so did the light that was inside him was growing fainter. The wraiths were closing in on him.

The guard left Pippin and Merry and went into the Golden Hall. He bowed to Aragorn and Eomer. "Aragorn King, you are needed urgently. Two halflings are here. One is grievously wounded." He said glancing at Eomer and then back at Aragorn, "Tis Sir Meriadoc of the Shire."


	13. Healing

Aragorn stood as Eomer did, their discussion was almost completely forgotten. Meriadoc had arrived, but not the way they had wished. Thoughts raced in his head, but he kept calm. He had to or the healing would work. The king of Gondor made his way past Eomer and to the healing house with a hurried pace.

Just as the king was at the end of the hall, Pippin had reached a bed. He had laid Meriadoc down when the doors opened slightly. Merry screamed sharply as Pippin laid him on the bed because movement hurt. The wail echoed through the halls. It did not sound like his nor any living beings scream. The cry was inhuman and strangled.

Aragorn paused for just a moment when he heard Merry's agony filled screech. The king then hurried to the healing room, but paused right outside of the door. He turned and looked at Eomer. "Do not come in, Eomer King. Go back to the throne room. Keep anyone from entering this room." he said. Eomer nodded headed back to where they had been just a moment ago. Aragorn then turned to Pippin. "Go get rest, my friend. I will retrieve you when the healing is over," Aragorn said softly to the hobbit. After this Aragorn hastily went to the door and closed it. He then went back to Merry's' bedside. The king of Gondor took the hobbits cloak and his bloody, wet and muddy shirt off and then the crude bandages Pippin had wrapped around the wound. Gently, he rolled Merry over ever so slightly so that he could look upon the crudely wrapped wound. A low moan escaped from both Merry and Aragorns' lips as he did all of this. The wound was deep and infected. Black lines also crisscrossed all over Merry's chest and arms and they were dangerously close to his heart.

He would have to work quickly, Aragorn knew, if he were to save this dear hobbit.

Carefully, Aragorn laid Merry back on his back. He went to the cupboard that held the healing herbs and took some Altheas. With haste, he went back to Merry's side. Without thinking, Aragorn placed it into a bowl of steaming water. The ranger then went back to the cupboard and retrieved miuco atsa (cat's claw), comfrey, and thistle. When the king of Gondor went to the sick bed, he blended the two into a paste and placed it onto the wound. A small hissing sound came from Merry's lips. "Lav sina periannath mare. Auta ho ed'. Ed i eruanna en eru Auta ho ed'." As Aragorn spoke the elven, he placed a gentle hand upon Merry's forehead. The hobbit did not stir, but no long did his cry out in anguish and pain. His features were drawn, but no longer was his face etched in pain – he was slightly in peace. Aragorn leaned back slightly and pressed his fingers together.

After a little while, Aragorn placed a hand on Merry's forehead. It was still deathly cold to the touch and was clammy. Aragorn closed his eyes and whispered repeatedly, "Lav sina periannath mare. Auta ho ed'. Ed i eruanna en eru Auta ho ed'."

Pippin trembled as stood near the door. He had not heard the man tell him to leave. The hobbit watched in amazement as Aragorn speaking a strange language, which by now he recognized as Elvish. His friend lay there, cold and pale. It was too much for him. He rushed outside, and waited for hours.

Finally, sleep overtook him, and he was carried down to the sleeping chambers.

Merry let out a whimper and his eyes opened slightly. He gasped as he did so from the pain. "Meriadoc, en e i elee en amin, Meriadoc," he spoke softly. Gently, Aragorn took Merry's face between his hands and turned the hobbit's head ever so slightly. Merry's eyes looked in Aragorns eyes. "Good lad," Aragorn whispered and Merry closed his eyes. Aragorn removed his hands and slowly, Aragorn stood. "I will be back," he whispered to the maimed hobbit as he left. Aragorn looked out the window he passed and saw that many hours had gone by. He gave a slight sigh and continued on his way. The king soon found the room Peregrin had been given – though it had taken a few times of peeking his head into the room to find the hobbit. When he found the room, Aragorn knocked.

Finally, sleep overtook him, and he was carried down to the sleeping chambers. A soft knock on the door woke the lad, startling him. With a quick look around sent memories rushing back. He ran to the door, opening it. There stood Aragorn before him.

"Peregrin," he said as he peered down at Pippin, "Meriadoc is better. He is not out of the woods yet, not nearly, but he is better. He rests without pain." Aragorn looked at Pippin as he spoke. He was tired and it showed, but Aragorn had a small smile of hope on his face.

"Is he well? Is Merry goin' to be alright?" he asked, grasping Aragorn's sleeve. Peregrin sighed and suddenly buried his face into Aragorn's stomach, sobbing tears of relief at last...

Gently Aragorn stroked Pippins hair. "Shh…" Aragorn murmured. Aragorn drew away from the hobbit and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked wearily down at Pippin. "Come Peregrin, let us go to Merry's' side. He is as well as possible," he said softly. Aragorn led Pippin to the door and then out into the hall, down it, and to the healing house. He paused for a moment and then opened the door. The King led Pippin into the room. Quietly, Aragorn closed the door and took Pippin to Merry's' side.

The wounded hobbit lay motionless in the bed. He was still pale as a sheet, but there was life in his features. His chest rose evenly and with the peace of sleep. Aragorn peered at Merry and gave a small sigh of relief. Worry came into his eyes though as he thought of what lay ahead for Merry – it will not be easy. _I must warn Pippin. I must tell him now. Let him prepare_, Aragorn thought.

"Peregrin," he began slowly, "Just as with Frodo there was only so much help Lord Elrond and Gandalf could give, there is only so much healing I am able to do for Master Merry. Merry was struck just like Frodo was. Even though no part of the Morgul blade was embedded in his side, Merry will always feel the affects just as Frodo did. He will never fully recover from this." Aragorn paused for a moment. "At times, it will be nearly unbearable for him and then there will be times he will se fine. As you well know…" Aragorn let his voice trail off. The King cleared his throat. "I will be back soon. I know you will keep a good eye on him. If he worsens, come get me immediately," he said, leaving the room. He strode down the hall and in to the throne room.


	14. Healed

Merry lay and slept in peace. No darkness surrounded him. In his mind, there were no dark thoughts, only light ones. No more was the hobbit being stalked by wraiths, but still he was close to the twilight world, however he was no in it. Slightly, as Merry slept, he shifted his head. Merriadoc's soft, honey colored curly locks tumbled over his pale face as he did so. His hands clutched the blankets ever so slightly. Merry shifted again and his hair listed away from the hobbits face. A tiny smile played with his dry, chapped lips. His face and hair was cleaned from the grime and blood. He looked truly angelic.

Elessar walked back into the throne room. He reported to Éomer, king of Rohan, how Merry fared. "He is recovering, but he will not be the same. If the hobbit had not come in when he did, he would have died, "Aragorn said. He paused and before he could continue the door opened and two guards escorted a pair of hobbits in.

"We found these two Holbytan in front of our gates, demanding to be let in," one of the guards said. The two guards let go of the hobbits when the king instructed them too. Then, they left. The hobbit lass on the left who had brown haired and blue eyed, was shaking and had fear in her eyes. The other hobbit, with hair of auburn and eyes of brown, stood defiant.

"We have come here to find our husbands, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. They had come here because Meriadoc was attacked. Where are they," The brown eyed one asked. Aragorn looked at the hobbits and then recognized them even though they were soaked to the bone and plastered with mud. "Diamond, Estella. It is good that you have come. I have done the best I could to heal him and now he is sleeping in a room not far from this one. If you will excuse me again, Éomer, I must show these ladies to their husbands," Aragorn said as he stood and beckoned the hobbits to come with him.

Silently, the two women followed Aragorn. When they arrived, the three beings stopped in front of the door and then entered. Diamond saw that Pippin had fallen fast asleep. There was sadness so great that marked his face. Never before had she ever seen this.

Aragorn checked on Merry. He nodded. With haste, he left the room. Before leaving though, he said to them, "I am sorry I cannot stay longer, but I have to speak with the king on important matters.", and then was gone.

As the hobbit lasses watched the king of Gondor depart, a young woman with hair of red came in with an armful of clothing. "I hope you'll find these a little more comfortable than your wet clothes. Lord Éomer thought that you may need them." She set them down, gave a little bow and walked out the door, stopping to say, and "If you need anything else, ask for Eruwadhiel." The two hobbits nodded their heads as she left. They reached for the clothes and went into another room to dress.

Pippin sat up and looked around the room. Everything was silent and still. He must have been dreaming when he had heard the sounds. The hobbit man thought back to what Aragorn had said. _Merry was going to have a problem with his wound like Frodo. That could be okay,_ he thought_, then he would only feel bad on rainy days and the anniversary. That doesn't sound all that bad._ His thoughts drifted off as he too drifted off again.

_When he opened them, he was at home, in his bed. Many years had passed from the time of the accident. Every morning he woke. Before leaving he would kiss his wife and hug his son. After he left he would walk around town without a friend to talk to. He would see all of the places he and Merry used go when he had been alive. Walking into the Green Dragon as usual, he sat down and he ordered half a pint. Peregrin felt despair in the fact that he could not share a drink with his best friend. _

_Stella stood there behind the bar, looking at him as she absently washed a glass. Her eyes were still moist even after ten years. She pleaded silently for her husband's return. "I'm sorry," he said, "It wasn't my fault. We tried to save him, we really did. But he is gone, and we have to make the best of it." Even as those words were spoken, tears trickled down her cheeks, and Pippin noticed that he himself was crying. _

_He ordered another mug and drowned his sorrows in the ale. After he finished his sixth mug, Pippin left. He walked to the Brandywine Bridge and looked over the edge. The waters ran deep and fast under. As Pippin stood there, a thought entered his mind. It was one that had plagued him for the last seven years. "I'll jump in this time, I really will, I swear. I'm goin' to do it this time. No one's goin' to stop me, either."_

_Climbing up to the ledge, Pippin balanced himself. Looking down again, the water seemed so inviting, compared to this pitiful existence. "I'm comin' Merry!" He took a deep breath as he readied himself for the dive. He looked down at the water again and saw an unforgettable face. "Merry," Pippin whispered. The hobbit's face rippled and shook his head._

_Pippin turned round to get off of the railing, when he slipped and fell. The icy waters enveloped him, suffocating him, slowing his movements. The hobbit sunk deeper and deeper, and just before darkness took him, he saw Diamond screaming and Stella reaching out to keep her from jumping in. "Diamond!" he tried to cry, but the river silenced his cries forever..._

Peregrin woke with a start. "Diamond," he cried. Pippin found himself in a bed, but not his own. When Pippin cried out, Diamond turned to him.

"What's the matter?" Diamond asked. She went over to her husband. She took up his hand and stroked it.

"Oh, Di," Pippin cried and embracing his wife, "You've made it safely! Where's Stella?" he gasped, remembering his dream. "Where's Merry? Is he all right? He needs—" Diamond put her hand to his mouth.

"Rest now, Darling. Stella is with him, down the hall. He is sleeping, and you should be too. Merry is just fine" She kissed his forehead as she curled up next to him. She was wearing a different dress, one of Rohirrium make.

Pippin looked down at himself and noticed that he was also in dry clothing. _Who had changed me out of the wet clothes,_ Pippin wondered, _it doesn't matter though._ Clearing his throat, the hobbit asked,"Di, how long have I been asleep?"

"Only for an hour, dear, have you slept. You Rest now though. Stella will keep an eye on Merry. When she gets tired I will go watch him." Diamond ruffled his hair and then left. She felt tired, but she and Estella had made it safely and Merry was healed, and so she also felt relief.

Diamond looked at her dress in the window's reflection, admiring it briefly before walking down to Merry's room, where she found Stella humming softly while holding his hand: "The Road goes ever on and on … Oh, hullo Di," the hobbit said as she looked up. She sniffed and whipped a tear.

"Are ye faring well, lassie? How is Merry," Diamond asked. The woman sat down in an empty chair. She looked at Merry for a moment and then at Estella.

"I feel strange! I should be terrified, but there is a… A peace inside, like I know everything's going to be all right. But, I don't know if everything's going to be all right at all! I hope, no… pray that he will be well again," Stella said, tears beginning to fall again.

Diamond reached out to comfort her cousin, but was startled by Stella's small smile. "Do not worry about me Diamond," she said sniffing, "I will keep watch, and find you when I tire."

Diamond nodded, stood and left. As she joined Pippin in sleep, she prayed to Eru Merry would live.

Stella watched as Di left. She then looked at her husband. In the carved wooden bed, dressed in a clean cream, soft night shirt, and under two light, yet warm blankets, the pale hobbit lay slightly propped up with two goose down pillows, sleeping peacefully. His work worn, chaffed hands gently clasped the smooth and creamy hand of his beautiful wife. As Merry slept, he had no memories of the last few days. Any memory that might have been made bad been drowned out by the severe pain and the impenetrable darkness that had surrounded him and fogged up his brain. Those two things - the pain and darkness - were gone now. The pain and darkness that had surrounded him for the last five days had been replaced by calm and peace. The face of this hobbit was not drawn and distorted from pain any longer. Now, any creases were smooth and his eyebrows were neither raised nor lowered. Pleasant memories floated through his mind as images. A small smile played on his face as he slept. The images were nice.

Merry shifted ever so slightly and snuggled under the comfortable comforters. He then did not move again for hours.When the moon was going to bed and her sister was just getting up Merry finally awoke. Slightly, Merry turned his head, sending his honey locks tumbling every which way, and smiled warmly as he set his now clear and pain free brown eyes upon his beautiful wife Stella.


End file.
